Let You Go
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: Lucky and Sam are married, but Lucky is busy with his job, and Sam is focused on raising the kids, romance is often neglected. What happens when Liason reenter their lives wanting them back? Who will let who go? Lusam Jasam LL2 Liason
1. Moved On

-1Sam groaned as the phone rang, she was already juggling her one year old baby son Cody, and attempting to cook breakfast at the same time before Lucky woke up. Boosting the toddler further up on her hip, so she was sure not to drop him, she answered the ringing nuance.

Immediately a smile adorned her beautiful face at the sound of Emily's voice. Sam and Emily had grown close since her marriage to Lucky. They use to spend hours discussing everything and nothing, but ever since Nicholas, Emily, and Spencer had moved out of Port Charles communication had been limited.

"How are you? How's Spencer." Sam questioned, observing her four year old daughter, Lauren, play with barbies on the kitchen floor. "Everyone is wonderful." Time seemed to evaporate as the young women talked for the first in months, and they would have continued to do so if Sam hadn't seen smoke out of the corner of her eye.

Shrieking, Sam rushed over the stove, told Emily she had to go, promising to call her sometime soon. Panicking, she started flagging her hand, which didn't do anything but spread the smoke around the room. She heard a faint chuckle from behind her, as a large hand was placed on her waste, as another reached to turn the stove off.

Sam turned around, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lucky." Lucky smiled and shook his head, taking their son from her arms and placing him on the ground, allowing him to toddle around. Tenderly, he wrapped his arms around his wife. "It's not a big deal. I'll just grab a bite on the way to work." He heard her sigh. "Don't worry about it. I love you, despite your cooking abilities." He joked, pulling away, happy to see a smile forming across her full lips.

"I love you too. I just really wanted to cook for you." Lucky pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. She sighed, but kept quiet, as he leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Michael using his leg as leverage. Lucky pressed a short sweet kiss to Sam's lips, before scooping up his son.

"I have to get to work, before I'm late." He stated, handing Sam the little boy, before kissing Lauren on the forehead, and then finally leaving.

-------------------------------

Lucky, once in his car, buckled his seat belt, and started his vehicle. Just as he was about to take off, his cell phone rang. Retrieving it from its place on his dash board, he checked the caller idea, didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

"Lucky Spencer." He greeted the person on the other line formally. He heard a sharp intake of breath, then a sob, and finally a small, feminine, all too familiar voice whimpered his name. "Lucky?"

-----------------------------------

Sam sighed as she heard the door close. Lately, Lucky seemed so distant. They rarely made love anymore, didn't have time, between the kids, and his job. She was thankful he gave her what attention he did this morning. She missed him so much sometimes, it hurt. She still loved him, but at times she wondered if he still loved her. It was almost as if their life had been paused. They had two beautiful kids, but she was more than willing to try for more, in fact she wanted to, but he seemed against it.

When she found out she was pregnant with Lauren, which was a total surprise, a wonderful one though, she had knew then, she was destined to be a mother. After all she was supposedly infertile, and was blessed with not only one, but two perfect babies. Now that she was capable of birthing healthy children, she wanted a big family with Lucky.

A few years ago, she could have swore, she had wanted this life with Jason, but she had been wrong. After three years of love, Jason had cheated on her with Liz, and then went on to marry her, and raise Liz's son Cameron, and also have a son of their own, Jake. Cameron was nine now, and Jake was seven.

Sam was shaken from her thoughts, by the squirming toddler in her arms. She rolled her eyes, and smiled at her little boy, letting him down so he play with his older sister, to her dismay.

------------------------------------------

"Liz." He breathed the name of his former love.


	2. I still love you

**A/N-Please be aware before reading this chapter that I altered some past and current storylines...I hadn't intended to when I first started writing this...infact this chapter practically took on a life of its own...but I hope you enjoy it otherwise. As far as Carried Away goes my muse has not been working for that story. I had to force the last chapter out and it didn't recieve that great of a response...so I think I'm going to put it on hiatus...but I will finish..Do NOT worry...lol. I love my Jarly and I will finish my Jarly story! I just don't have any ideas for it as of right now. If anyone has any feel free to email me at **

**As for Forgiveness...well I have to say I really enjoy writing that fic. Its one of my faves out of all the stories I've ever written. I love exploring all the different charactes emotions, I love writing angst. LOL. Anyway back to Let You Go. I hope you enjoy this next chapter because I certainly enjoyed writing it...and bring on the reviews i always enjoy hearing what you think! **

Cody's shrill cry alerted Sam, and immediately her attention went from the email she was writing Emily, to her baby boy in his playpen. Sighing, she quit what she was doing, and scooped him up. She hated it when he cried for his daddy, and there was nothing she could do about it. The way his baby blue eyes teared up broke her heart. Didn't Lucky realize that his family needed him more than his stupid job, that she needed him? Obviously not.

Sam proceeded to push the unpleasant thoughts from her mind and soothe her son.

-------------------

Sobs and soft cries were the only thing he could hear, as she struggled to respond. The only thing she managed to get out was another soft spoken "Lucky." Unsure of what to do, or how to comfort his former lover he simply listened to her cry over the phone. When she was finally able to get herself together she spoke. "I have to see you Lucky." She heard him sigh, and then he said her name "Liz." warning her. But he said her name, she loved it when he said her name. "Please." She pleaded. "I'm married." He stated. Her breath caught, and for a moment she could have swore she felt something in her brake, crack, die, something.

"To who?" She questioned. "You know what, I don't want to know." Just as soon as she asked, she took it back. Lucky clenched his eyes shut at the pain her voice. "I…Lucky…" She took a deep breathe before continuing, trying not to cry. "I have no intention of ruining your marriage. I just need to talk to you…in person." A few seconds passed and he didn't say anything, and then a few minutes. "Meet me for lunch?" Lucky asked.

-----------------------

Soon Cody was in his crib, asleep, and Lauren was soon to follow, as she fell asleep on the couch, snuggled up next to her mother. Sam stroked her daughter's light brown hair, with her hand, a romance novel in the other. The steady rise and fall of her baby girls chest brought peace to her troubled mind. She smiled before returning her attention to her book. The young lovers in the story were about to make love for the first time, causing Sam's smile to fall from her face.

Now she remembered why she didn't read these things anymore. They resembled her and Lucky when they first got together, a little too much. The loving caresses and soft spoken promises were all just distant memories for her now. Her and Lucky were married, but yet they were farther apart than they had ever been.

-------------------------------

Liz sighed in relief, and clenched the phone just a little more. "Of course." Lucky smiled slightly at her eagerness. "Okay. There's a small diner on the corner of 14th." Before she could comment on it not sounding familiar, he spoke again. "They built it after you and Jason left." There was a tense silence. He could almost hear Liz yearning to say something, so he urged her on. "Say it." She paused for a moment before, surprising them both, the words just spilled from her mouth. "Do you love her?" The question hung in the air, Lucky was shocked by it. "Yeah, Elizabeth, I do. Can we continue this conversation later? I need to get to work." He asked, needing to get out before he got in too deep.

"Yeah. So 12:30ish." Liz questioned. "Yeah." He responded shortly before closing his cell phone, running a troubled hand through his hair, as he started the car.

------------------------

Just as Sam was able to push all thoughts of Lucky out of her mind, and concentrate soley on the book, there was knock at the door. Carefully, Sam shifted her daughter's sleeping form off her, and was somehow able to get up without waking her. She hurried to the door, fearing the knocking would wake her son, and swung it open. She stood there, breathless, unable to speak, simply staring.

It had been seven years since she had last laid eyes on this gorgeous man. Despite her better judgment, she wrapped her arms around him, sighing when Jason did the same. He closed his eyes, and buried his face in her hair. Oh, how he had missed this, holding her. To his dismay, the moment was interrupted by a baby's cry. She had children…with someone…who wasn't him. Sam closed the door behind him, as he wordlessly entered her house, before going to the other room. She returned, a small boy rested on her hip, as she smiled, talking to him in an overly cheery voice.

Jason could only watch, as she cared for her son. "Why are you here?" He was unprepared for the question, but to say he wasn't expecting it would be a lie. He shrugged, noticing the baby had Sam's hair. "I wanted to see you, I guess." Mesmerized, he watched as she licked her top lip before biting her lower one, after seven years, and she still had the same nervous habits. "This, can't be happening." She mumbled, placing Cody in his playpen, before pacing. "I'm married Jason. You can't just walk back into my life like this."

"Sam, I know. But I still lo-." Sam's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Don't say it, Don't you dare say it. You walked away from me all those years ago." Lauren stirred, her small voice interrupting their tense conversation. "Mommy." Calmly, almost too calmly Sam went over to sit down beside her daughter. "Jason, I think you should leave." She stated, looking him the eye. "Sam…" She pressed a finger to her temple. "Just go." She ordered, her voice strained. Jason sighed, ran a hand through his hair, but did as she asked, and walked out, just like he had done the day he demanded a divorce, and walked out on her. After Sam had miscarried their baby girl, they had grown apart, and he turned to Liz for comfort. Eventually after his divorce to Sam was final, he started a relationship with Liz.

"_Jason, please." Sam pleaded, tearing falling from her brown eyes. Jason had to close his eyes to keep from crying, as he continued to pack his belongings. "I love you!" She exclaimed, grabbing his wrist, she was barely able to wrap her small hand around it, but she managed to dig her nails into him. He looked at her, and the walls that he had built since they lost their baby cracked a little, but not enough to stay. Didn't she understand, he was doing this for her!?_

_Smiling sadly, he reached up to wipe away a tear. "Don't you love me?" She asked, her voice braking. He swallowed thickly. "Sam, you know I do." He removed his hand from her face, and returned to packing. "Then why are you leaving me?" She pleaded. He avoided her eyes as the words left his lips. "Because we are hanging onto to something that was over a long time ago." He tried to tune out the sob that escaped her, as she let go of his wrist, her hand falling limp at her side, but he heard it, and it broke his heart. _

_Jason closed his suitcase, glancing at Sam before leaving her alone in their bedroom. Just as he was about to leave, Sam came running down the stairs, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He didn't respond, simply stood there, unmoving, tense. When she pulled away, he expected anything, but what actually happened to happen. She pressed her lips to his for one last kiss, to which he couldn't help but respond, but his hands remained clenching the suitcase, because he knew if he touched her, he would have to stay, and he couldn't. He had obligations to others, obligations that would only hurt her. _

_The kiss ended, Jason left, and Sam cried. Jason left town with a pregnant Liz and Cameron, and only then did Sam know why he really left her. He had had a baby with another woman. Despite knowing he had another family, an actual living, breathing child of which she could not give him, she waited for two years, hoping he would come back to her. _

---------------------------------------

Liz waited at the small diner for Lucky, as promised. So many emotions were running through her. Did she really want to go through with this? She had told Lucky she no intention of braking up his marriage, that was a lie. But if he was happy, was it really worth it? She pushed the thought away. She needed to do this, for her. After years of a loveless marriage to Jason, she had never missed Lucky more.

"Liz?" The sound of her name interrupted her thoughts, and she turned around to see Lucky. She smiled at him, but it quickly faltered when she noticed his cautious look. "I'm not here to cause havoc." Lucky raised his eyebrows, but smiled half heartedly. "I know."

"I mean, is it possible for us to have a friendly conversation?" She questioned, her green eyes down cast. Lucky sighed. "I honestly don't know." He answered honestly, shrugging. "But we can try." He offered, smiling a genuine smile, as he opened the café door for Liz. She returned his smile hesitantly at first, but soon it was a full blown grin, and she was entering the small coffee shop. She had no doubt this conversation was going to be complicated, but they had to have it, she had things she had to say.


	3. Are you going to leave me?

**A/N-I am well aware that I haven't been updating any of my stories that often. But do not fret, all my stories will be completed! I promise. I update my stories in the order of how many reviews I have. So the more reviews the sooner the story gets updated. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Read and Review!**

Lucky and Liz sat at a small table, in the far corner, away from everyone else. Taking a sip of her coffee, Liz contemplated what to say. Reaching across the table she placed her hand atop his, he didn't pull away, but he wasn't looking at her. "Lucky." She said his name, and he tore his eyes from their adjoined fingers, to her face. Slowly he slipped his hand from under hers, and smiled a small smile. "Liz." That one word expressed everything he was feeling.

"I love you." Her voice was stronger than she expected it be, and she almost didn't recognize it. "I know." He said, his eyes closing, and Liz found herself wanting to touch him, kiss him, something. "But, you love her." She stated, her voice quiet. He nodded. "Yeah." Licking her lips, she gathered the courage to ask. "Who is she?" He raised his eyebrows, and almost didn't say it, to spare Liz. "Sam." The answer was simple, but it was the reason Liz's world came crashing around her. "Samantha Mccall?" She asked, already knowing. He nodded.

"Lucky. How could you?" Her voice was weak, and she was on the verge of tears. "You had a baby with another man, and left town with him. What did you honestly expect me to do? She was there, and I fell in love with her." He shook his head in disapproval, his eyebrows knitting together. Rubbing his hand over his face, he stood up. He had the sudden urge to go home, and see Sam, wrap his arms around her, hold her.

Lucky started toward the door, stiffening when he felt Liz's small hand grab his. He looked down at her, and saw the raw, undeniable pain in her eyes. At one time he had loved this woman with everything he had, and it killed him to know he was about to break her heart. A sad smile grazed his lips as he pushed a thin strand of hair away from her face, the tender touch causing her to loosen her hold on his hand, and close her eyes. Bending down he touched his lips to hers in a feather like kiss. It was short, but long enough for him to taste the salt of her tears.

"I love you, Lucky." She whimpered, knowing he wasn't going to stay, but somehow convinced those words would change something. "I know. And I love you too." He stated truthfully, and with that he was retreating towards the door. If he would have turned around, he would have seen Liz burying her face in her hands.

Only after the café door closed, was Liz aware of the fact that she was in an extremely public place. Frustrated, she grabbed her purse, threw a fifty down on the table, and ran out.

---------------------------

Sam ran a hand through her hair, millions of thoughts racing through her mind. So many memories, she couldn't take it any longer. Kissing her daughter's forehead, she said "Sweetie, I'll be right back." Springing from the couch, her hand was on the door knob, and she froze, did she really want to do this? She breathed in, then out, she had to do this. She opened the door, and wasn't even two steps outside when she yelled his name.

The wind whipped her hair around her face, as he paused, about to open his car door. He blinked a few times, not sure if what he was seeing was real, but it was. Soon, he was walking towards her, taking long strides. Once face to face with her, Jason was at complete loss for words. His breathe hitched in his chest, as he brushed her hair from her face.

Sam smiled weakly, and said the first thing that came to mind. "What's with the van?" Jason found himself laughing, but it quickly died down as he responded. "Motorcycles aren't exactly an ideal family car. When Liz first had Jake, I assumed we were going to stay together. Maybe have more kids." She nodded, running an uncomfortable hand through her hair.

Her lips parted, and she was just about to say something, when a small brunette girl appeared in the doorway. "Mommy?" Her small voice was questioning, and her brown eyes wide with curiosity as she studied Jason. Sam smiled slightly, and lifted her daughter into her arms. "Hello darling." She whispered into the little girls ear, sweetly.

Jason watched the exchange in awe. "Lauren this is my friend Jason." He could have swore he fell in love with Sam all over again, seeing the way she interacted with her little girl, so loving. Lauren smiled at him, and immediately he knew who her father was.

Noticing Jason's sudden distraught look, Sam put Lauren down, and gently told her to go back inside. He felt her small hand on his shoulder, and he has to close his eyes. "What's wrong." Her voice was soft, concerned. "You're married." He stated. She nodded, slowly. "Yes." He sighed, forcing his open to look at her. "To Lucky." She swallowed thickly, not sure of how to respond. Why did he insist she brake his heart like this? Her lack of response was enough for Jason. "And you love him." Sam's only response was a sad smile, and a nod.

Jason noticed Sam stiffen and watched as she squared her shoulders. He forced his eyes away from his ex and onto Lucky, who was far from happy to see them together. "Why the hell is he here?" He demanded, and Jason's first instinct was to jump to Sam's defense, but decided against it. Even though he hadn't liked the way he had yelled at her, it wasn't his right to get in the middle of a married couple's argument. "Lucky, he was just visiting." She assured her husband, moving towards him a little, but not close enough to touch him.

"Well, I think it's time for him to go." Lucky insisted, and Sam nearly cringed at his smart ass ness. Her brown eyes went to Jason, who offered her a reassuring smile. She attempted to return his smile, but failed miserably, as her gaze once again moved to Lucky. Jason took that as his cue to leave, and began walking towards his car.

Lucky's eyes flashed with jealousy, but his tone was soft when he spoke "Liz called me." Sam's full attention was immediately on him. "And we had lunch." When his wife's eyes misted with tears, he almost didn't tell her, but she had to know. "She told me she loved me. And I kissed her, and told her I loved her too. But I told her I loved you." He went on, his voice loving, considering he was breaking her heart.

Sam's lips parted, but nothing came out. All she could do was stand there and stair at him. She should have known. With Jason back in town, of course Liz would be back as well. And Lucky was sure to take his saintly ex wife back. Her eyes closed, as a few tears escaped. "Are you going to leave me?" She heard Lucky breathe in harshly, and the long pause before he finally responded made her extremely uncomfortable. "Are you going to leave me?" He whispered, causing her eyed to snap open.

Their eyes met in a breathless moment. Tears continued to fall from her unwillingly eyes, and she could have swore she saw moisture in his. "I don't know." She answered, honestly.


	4. Whatever it Takes

**A/N- The song used in this chapter is "Whatever It Takes" By Lifehouse. So this story was originally suppose to be four parts but obviously its going to be longer than that..LOL. Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. And the usual. Read and Review...my other stories will be updated when they are...updated...lol. **

**devoted fan of**

**Jarly**

**Lusam**

**Jasam**

"I dont know." She answered, honestly.

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

A lump formed in Lucky's throat as he wetted his suddenly dry lips. "I see. So you still love that asshole." He stated, his voice bitter. Sam shrugged, her eyebrows shooting up as well. "I have no idea what I feel right now. I don't know anything anymore." She could tell she had struck something in him, as his eyes were immediately on her, but his pained expression didn't detour her. "Lucky, you've changed so much. You're not the man I married. You're never home." She knew she was hurting him, but she couldn't stop. All the months she had pretended everything was fine were finally taking their toll. "What the hell am I suppose to do when our baby boy cries for you and your not here? What about when Lauren asks if daddy still loves us." Her eyes misted with tears. "Lucky we don't make love anymore. We don't talk."

"Yeah we do." Lucky disagreed, not wanting to believe everything she said. "We communicate like we are casual friends, Lucky. You don't open up to me anymore." Sam paused, waiting for her husband to say something, anything, but he didn't. "Sometimes I think you wish I was Liz, and that you regret our life. But then I convince myself otherwise. I mean how could you regret those beautiful babies. But then you don't come home, and I once again go to bed alone, and my doubts return. So, Lucky tell me…am I right? Do you regret me?" Lucky shook his head. "No, Sam. I don't. I could never…" He stammered, trying to form a coherent response, but she had caught him off guard, with all of this.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change_  
_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

His voice was so emotional she almost believed him. Shaking her head, a sad smile formed on Sam's lips. "It's okay, Lucky. It really is." Lucky gritted his teeth, and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Roughly, he grasped her upper arms, ignoring her wide teary eyes. "You just don't understand do you! I love you. You. Not Liz." A lone tear ran down her face, as his hold on her weakened, before he finally dropped his hands.

"I love you, Sam." His voice quieted, as tears gathered in his eyes, threatening to spill. "I want to be with you, and our children." Sam's small hand gently touched his cheek, and Lucky found himself leaning into her touch. He let out a shaky breath, as Sam wrapped him in her arms. "Lucky." She whispered his name, and he just snapped. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, as he buried his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry. Just don't leave me."

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

Sam's arms tighten around him. "I love you." She murmured, stepping out of his arms. "But we can't go on like this. I can't." Her voice was low and tear choked. "I'm sorry." Lucky desperately searched for something to say, some words that might make her stay, but found none. "I love you, Sam." Was all he could come up with. "Lucky." His name came out as a strangled sob, as she pressed her hands into her face, and her fingers into her eyelids.

Lucky reached for her, but she squirmed away. "Don't…please…just don't." His hand dropped to his side, defeated, watching as she went inside, and following close behind. "Daddy!" Lauren squealed, running towards Lucky,

and flinging her small arms around his legs. "You're home." He laughed half-heartedly, and scooped his daughter into his arms. "Hey baby." He greeted his little girl, although his attention was fixed on Sam as she climbed the stairs.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

Walking over to playpen, Lauren firmly on his hip, Lucky peered down at his cooing son. Gently, he put his daughter down, and picked Cody up. He had everything, and he never realized it, until now, when he was about to loose it. Sam appeared on the stairs, with suitcases and bags.

"Called Jason yet?" Lucky asked her. "No, I didn't, and the point that you think I would just proves we really aren't what I thought we were." She answered, shaking her head. He sighed, and placed their son on the floor, allowing him toddle about. "Sam, I know it isn't exactly paradise right now, but I do love you. And well, I'm going to ask you to stay. So will you just stay? Please?"

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

Sam closed her eyes, and looked away. "Lucky." She seemed to be saying his name a lot lately, but he didn't mind. "I promise it'll be better. I'll be better."

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes  
_


	5. What You Want

**Well...heres an update. This story has seemed to have taken on a life of its own. Leave me lots of happy reviews!!!!**

* * *

"I promise it'll be better. I'll be better."

Sam shook her head, trying to suppress the emotions that threatened to take over. "Lauren, take your little brother upstairs." She softly ordered her little girl. A smile tugging at her lips, as she watched her babies toddle up the stairs. They were her reason for everything, and she didn't want them to see what was about to happen.

Situating her duffel bag, so it rested carefully on her shoulder, she tried her best to ignore Lucky's teary eyes, as she turned to leave, but stopped at her husband's desperate voice. "Where are you going to go?" She shrugged. "I'll check into a motel." She heard him swallow, but didn't dare turn around and look at him. "And the kids?" She sighed. "They can stay here tonight, I would never take them away from their father. We'll work something out. Joint custody perhaps."

"Sam, this isn't really what you want." Lucky insisted, stepping so close she could feel him behind her. She tensed, turning around, so that they were nose to nose. "No." She whispered, and for a second he thought she was going to stay as he leaned down to kiss her. But that familiar sense of regret and loss filled his gut, as cold air filled the empty space in front of him, as she moved back. "But its what I need. It's what we need. All of us."

Lucky ran a hand through his hair, and nodded, his mouth set in a frown. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. What we need. What our kids need is their parents, together. And what I need is you. But if you need this, then go. I won't stop you." Sam captured her bottom lip between her teeth, trying not to cry, and Lucky wanted nothing more than to feel those lips pressed against his own.

Noticing a tear sliding down her red cheek, Lucky moved toward her, needing to comfort her, to touch her. Slowly he slipped the bags from her shoulders. Lovingly, his hand covered hers, as he took the suitcase and put it down. That simple touch was her undoing, as countless tears poured from her eyes. He wrapped her in his arms, and pressed his lips to her ear. He considered whispering I love you, but decided against it.

Sam shivered as she felt Lucky's lips press a small kiss to the top of her ear, his breath tickling her neck. Her shoulders shook with sobs. She wanted so badly to stay, and it took all her will power to extract herself from him, to separate from his safe, warm arms, and to watch his eyes glaze over. She had never hated herself more. In that moment she had managed to brake the man who always seemed to be there to catch her when she fell. And now she was the reason for his sudden fall, and she wasn't going to be there to catch him.

Sam lips parted, as she attempted to control her cries. Averting her eyes from the pained man in front of her, she gathered her bags, and walked towards the door. "Sam." She heard her name leave his lips. His voice, even when she was walking away, was laced with love. Love for her. "I love you." He stated something she already knew. She pressed her lips together in a tight line, gripping the door knob in her hand, the cold metal begging her to turn it, but everything inside her screaming for her not to.

Sam let out a shuttering breath, and along with it came a new stream of tears. She turned around, dropped her bags, and ran into Lucky's waiting, surprised arms. "I love you, too." She mumbled into his chest. He placed his hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. For everything." As soon as he said those words, Sam knew it was going to be alright.

Sam pulled away, and rested her forehead on his chin, and whispered "I'm sorry too." Lovingly, a gentle hand covered her cheek, as Lucky leaned forward to kiss her. His lips brushed against hers tentatively. Her small hand gripped his shoulder, as he picked her up, their lips not once breaking contact.

Breathing harshly, Sam broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against his. "You are the only thing that matters to me, Sam. You and our children." She smiled slightly, but pressed her fingers to his lips, to silence him. "Ssshh. I know. Its okay." She whispered, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss, as he carried them both up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

Placing Sam on the bed, Lucky hovered over her, touching his nose to hers, as she unbuttoned his shirt. Mesmerized by the way she bit her lip in concentration, as she pushed the navy blue garment off his shoulders, he just had to kiss her. She responded for a short time, before pulling back, and turning her attention to his pants, unbuckling and unzipping them.

Her forehead creased in a way he found adorable, as she struggle to free him of his pants. Once the annoying material was around his ankles, Lucky kicked them to the floor, where they joined his shirt. Sam seemed satisfied with her undressing job, as she allowed him to strip her of her shirt.

Lucky scooted down her body, his breath tickling her. Stopping right above her navel, he kissed it, making his way to the top of her jeans as he did so. She squirmed slightly, giggling, as he breathed cool air onto the spots his warm mouth had just been covering. His large hands traced the waist of her pants, before undoing them. Sam lifted her hips, so he could maneuver them over her thighs and allow them to fall to her knees, where he helped her wiggle out of them the rest of the way.

Making his way back up her body, Lucky kissed her full force, trailing his fingers from her waist up to the bottom of her bra. Sam broke the kiss, smiling, as he unclasped the red garment in the front. Somehow it ended up on the floor, along with her panties, and his boxers.

Lucky held his breath, damn she was beautiful. She never ceased to amaze him. After eight years and she could still take his breath away. "I love you, so much." Lucky hissed, pushing into her. Tears sprung to Sam's eyes at his declaration. Something about the way he said it, the moment, his tone, the way he was touching her with such love for the first time in months, got to her. And she knew she would never leave this man. Never.

* * *

**Finally...some Lusam loving..haha. Well not to burst your bubbles but there is trouble up ahead for our couple. :O et oh! Anyway tell me what you thought...good or bad...and yea. **


	6. AN

**A/N- After much consideration I have decided to discontinue this story. It was suppose to be a short story anyway. It has a proper ending...there maybe a sequel in the near future if I feel it is desired/needed. **


End file.
